


i seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times

by IEHM



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guns, If i write more I'll add tags so watch out, One Shot, Slight Implied Violence, no beta reader we make mistakes like hannah montanna intended, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEHM/pseuds/IEHM
Summary: In one universe, Clementine and Violet are two teens falling in love in a doomed world.In every other universe? Who knows.A collection of prompts.Chapter One: Clementine is a hurt vigilante and Violet is a trainee doctor





	i seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats everyone on making it through 4 seasons of walking dead. I hope you all got the happy ending (or just the ending) you wanted, no matter the ship x
> 
> This is honestly one of my favourite fandoms I've ever been in. Y'all are some of the funniest fuckers and I hope whatever you love next you'll put in that same fun and devoted energy. 
> 
> let me know if you think i should tag something

Usually Violet would never speak ill of the dead. Especially of someone she used to be close too. She liked to think that, deep down in her black hole of a heart, she had morals. Standards. Even after her grandmother… even when her grandmother died she’d never said a bad word about her.

But Minnie wasn’t _really_ dead. She was just dead to _Violet._

So.

Fuck her.

Violet fumed as marched through the quickly darkening streets, hands balled in her pockets.

“Vi! Slow down!”

The blonde took a deep breath. It wasn’t Tennessee’s fault, after all. Normally she would’ve been happy to take the young boy in for the weekend. Hell, she’d brought a fold-out couch specifically for when Tenn stayed over. It was just annoying that her ex thought she could just drop him on her with nothing more than a ‘yo ur good to take tenn for the weekend right? Im out of town’ text.

It was annoying, Violet realised, that she _could_ just drop Tenn on her and know that Violet would be there.  Fuck her. There was only so many times she could ditch work mid-shift before she got fired.

Violet changed her pace to match Tenn’s. “Sorry, kiddo.” She said tiredly, shouldering his overnight bag (at least Minnie had told _him_ this time). “You were saying?”

Tenn hesitantly offered her a small smile before returning to his epic tale of Willy, the little brother of her friend Mitch, getting locked in the boys’ toilets. Violet took in the setting winter sun, sighing to herself. She was going to have to cover so many shifts.

They reached Violet’s apartment block soon after. Violet went first, holding the door for the younger boy.

“And then he told me he got locked in _on purpose._ He heard we were going to have a pop quiz in math.”

“Logical response,” Violet muttered to herself.

“Violet!” Apparently not quiet enough. “We didn’t even have a quiz.”

“No need to sound so disappointed,” Violet teased. She pushed the elevator button, frowning when nothing happened.

“It’s out of order.”

“What?” Violet took a step back as Tenn gestured at a sign plastered over the doors. God, she was tired.

“Fu- _frick_ me.” She swore. “Come on then, stairs it is.”

Violet was beginning to wonder how this day could get any worse.

After hiking up five flights of stairs Violet could’ve cried at the site of her front door. God, maybe she should work out more.

“I’m not cooking.” The blonde declared as she unlocked the door. She flicked the light switch, bringing a bit of light to her otherwise pitch-black apartment.  “Pick a takeout menu.”

“Can I have a shower first? We had gym today and I feel gross.”

“You don’t need an excuse, bud.” Violet grinned. “Go ahead, your shampoo is still there. I’ll pick dinner.”

“Thanks, Vi.” Tenn took off towards the bathroom.

“Do you have a towel?” She called after him, walking to the kitchen.

“It’s in here!”

Violet nodded to herself. She walked straight towards the kitchen drawer with the takeout menus, not bothering with the light. She didn't need it, the light from the hall/living room shone enough for now. She faintly heard the shower turn on. Tenn liked to take long hot showers and, unknowingly, use all the hot water. She opened the drawer.

Before she could even blink she felt cold metal on the back of her neck. An arm circled her shoulders, the hand covering her mouth.

“Don’t move.” A scratchy voice commanded.

Violet, being Violet, immediately tried to scream. The metal pressed harder against her neck.

“Stop. That’s a gun.”

Violet stopped.

“Thank you. Now, throw your mobile phone across the room.”

Violet complied, taking out her already cracked phone and throwing it somewhere behind her.

Behind them.

“Good. I’m going to move my hand, okay? Please don’t make a noise. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Violet nodded slightly. The minute the voice’s grip loosened she pushed herself away and turned furiously on the intruder.

_“Who are you?”_ She hissed quietly. The figure, which couldn’t be taller than her, sighed.

“I need your help.” They replied indifferently, gun still up.

“Why the fuck would I help you?”

“Isn’t that the doctor’s code or something? To treat the ill to the best of your ability?”

“I’m only a student. I don’t have to uphold shit.” Violet spat.

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours, neither breaking. Eventually, the figure sighed. They backed away from the blonde before reaching for the light switch and flicking.

Two thoughts crossed Violet’s mind as she saw her intruder for the first time _. Oh fuck, she’s hot_ and _Oh fuck, that’s a lot of blood._

Golden eyes studied her reaction. “I really don’t want to hurt you, or your kid.” The girl insisted softly. She was leaning heavily on her right leg. Her left one looked like she’d been in a fight with a bear. It must’ve been killing her to stand. “I just need your help and then I’ll go.”

Violet bit her lip. She couldn’t believe she was seriously considering helping this girl but, if the blood coating her kitchen floor was any evidence, the girl wouldn’t remain standing for long. “How’d you know to come to me?”

The intruder perked up slightly. “Louis.”

“Fucking Louis.” He’d always had a soft spot for strays. At least that meant this girl was probably cool. “and why can’t you just go to him now?”

“I don’t want to involve the police. Look, are you going to help me or not?” The girl swayed slightly.

Oh God, she’s actually going to do this.

“Sit down.” Violet gestured to the kitchen table.

The girl’s stern demeanour melted instantly, replaced with relief. “Thank you. _Thank you.”_ The girl hobbled over to the table and pushed herself up. Violet noticed a blue hat already on the table that definitely wasn’t hers.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Violet warned. “And we have to be quick, I’m babysitting my friend’s little brother and I don’t want him seeing all of this.” She gestured at the entire situation. “I need to go get my supplies from my work bag. When I come back the gun better be on the table and not pointed at me.”

Sure enough, when she returned the gun was laying next to the girl instead of in her hand. She grabbed her first aid kit from underneath the sink. “This is going to hurt like a bitch. Have you got something to bite on?”

“I’ve been through worse.” She shrugged. Violet stared at her blankly before, without breaking eye-contact, swiping the girl’s leg with saline solution.

“Fu-uck me.” The other girl gagged, closing her eyes. Yeah, that's what Violet thought.

She looked pale. Maybe her closing her eyes wasn’t a good idea? Best to keep her talking, Violet figured.

“No thanks. I prefer my women not holding a gun to my head.” She teased, finishing cleaning her wounds.

The intruder’s eyes snapped open. “Hey, I put the gun down!” She smiled weakly, but her eyes were shining. Her brown, slightly greasy, hair fell over her eyes. Violet noticed the sweat coating the girl’s face. Damn. How long had she been waiting here?

They looked at each other for a few moments before Violet remembered that this girl was kind of bleeding out. She cleared her throat. “So, uh, the smaller cuts will be fine but the big one’s going to need stitches.”  Violet prepared the needle and thread. “How are you doing?”

“Well, you know,” The girl shrugged. “Hanging in there.”

“Good good. The last thing I need is Louis on my ass for killing his new girlfriend.”

“Oh no, we’re not together.” The girl chuckled. “I actually haven’t seen him since the first time. He just told me that if I ever needed help to ask for Louis Sterling at the police station or Violet Adlon at the hospital.”

“And you don’t do police.”

The girl's smile softened. “I don’t do police.” She echoed. She smirked suddenly. “Doctors though? Doctors I can make an exception for.”

 “Snappy wordplay.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said innocently. If it wasn’t for those eyes, maybe Violet would’ve believed her.

“Wait, did the hospital tell you I lived here?” That can’t be legal. “And ‘first time’? This, uh, this happens to you often?”

“No, I just did my research.” Violet felt like that should worry her more than it did. “And no comment.”

Violet gazed at her imploringly. “If you’re in trouble…”

“Always. But I promise no one’s going to know I was here. You and the kid, you’ll be safe.”

Violet wasn’t worried for _her and Tenn._ Though, now she mentioned it, she probably should’ve been. Who knows where this girl, with her breaking and entering skills and her gun, came from? She could work for the mob. Or worse, the FBI.

“Good to know.” She said instead, finishing up the stitches. “All done.”

“Wait, really? I thought it’d hurt more.”

“Cleaning out your wound probably kickstarted your adrenaline again,” Violet informed her dutifully. “Now, usually, after a run-in with an axe murderer-“

The girl barked out a laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. It’s just-“ She grinned, nose crinkling slightly, scrunching her freckles together. She looked like she could be an actress, not someone who was regularly in fights.  “You're closer than you think. I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Violet just stared dumbly. Fuck, what was she saying? “Right. Usually, you're supposed to keep weight off your leg.”

“Well, I don’t think that can be avoided.”

Violet sighed. “You can…stay here. For a little while.” God knows how she was going to explain this to Tenn. “Just until you’re good enough to walk. You, you have somewhere to go right?”

“Yes, Violet, I’m not homeless.”

“How would I know!” The blonde threw her hands up. The ridiculousness of this situation was hitting her again. “I don’t even know your name.”

“You never asked.” The girl pointed out.

“It was literally the first thing I asked but go off.”

That got her. The brunette frowned. “Huh. Fair.”

“So? What’s your name?”

“Whatever you want it to be.”

“Fuck off.”

The girl giggled before straightening. “Listen, seriously, I appreciate the offer, but I can’t stay.”

“And how do you plan on leaving with that leg?”

“Talent.”

Violet rolled her eyes, ready to retort.

 A door clicked.

Their eyes locked. Tenn.

“Umm, Vi? Are you still on the phone?”

“Tenn!” She yelled, running out of the kitchen. She intercepted the boy just as he was leaving her bedroom. “Hey, what were you doing in there?” She rushed out, trying to look casual.

“Well, I heard you talking to someone and I figured you were on the phone to work, cuz you were talking about stitches and you don’t have many friends.”

Violet blinked. “What the fuck? I have friends?”

“Yes, but none you like to talk to on the phone. And none that live around here.” Tenn shrugged.

Violet opened her mouth to argue before faltering. Better he believed this than that she was stitching up a possible criminal in her kitchen, right? It was time to pick her battles.

“Tenn listen, I need you to wait in my room a minute okay?”

“What? Why-“

“Just.” She held up her hands. “Listen to me, okay?”

Tenn frowned. “Okay, Violet… did you order food yet?”

Violet sighed. “No sorry, I got distracted, I’ll do it in a minute. Just wait here.” She raised a finger warningly, watching the boy walk back into the bedroom and shut the door. She exhaled.

The blonde went back towards the kitchen. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I have some painkillers if you wan-“ She paused, feeling a cold breeze. “What the fuck?”

Her kitchen was empty. In fact, if it wasn’t for the congealing blood puddle and the open fire escape, Violet would’ve thought she’d imagined the whole thing.

“Shit-sticks.” She cursed, rushing towards the fire escape. She stuck her head out.

Nothing.

“Fuck.” She slammed the fire escape shut. “She’s going to rip her stitches, the dumbass.”

But what business was that of hers? This girl had held a gun to her neck, had _threatened_ her. And yet, Violet forgave her instantly. Why? Why did she give a fuck?

She thought back to her childhood, to the one meal a day and the trailer that was too cold in the winter. To the mom that was never here and the dad that never cared.

That was why. She understood better than most doing what it takes to survive. Hell, if she’d taken an possible axe to the leg she’d probably do the same thing.

“Are you okay? I heard yell- Oh my god, is that _blood_?”

Violet twirled, freezing when she saw Tenn in the doorway, hand over his mouth.

She swallowed. “Uh. Sudden nose bleed?” She tried, her nose and t-shirt perfectly clean.

 

 

On Sunday morning Violet awoke to a body slamming down next to her in bed.

“Vi! Vi!”

“Tenn, what the actual fuck?” She spluttered, pulling her quilt over her head. “Go away.”

“Viii! Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?”

That got her attention.

She bolted upright, hair sticking up. She looked over at the other boy “ What? I don’t?”

Tenn gave her a Cheshire grin but she could see some sadness in his eyes. “It’s okay, Violet. You don’t have to lie to me. I know you and my sister aren’t getting back together. It’s fine. I don’t mind”

Violet smiled softly. “Tenn, that’s good to know, but I really don’t have a girlfriend?”

“Then what about the flowers?”

Violet blinked. “What flowers?”

“The ones that were just delivered.”

She frowned. “Did you open the front door?” She asked, confusion quickly melting to outrage.

Tenn rolled his eyes. “I’m twelve, not two.”

“So not the point!”

 “Alright, I’m sorry!” He apologised quickly. He never was one for confrontation.  “Will you tell me about your girlfriend now.”

Oh, right. Apparently, there were flowers. “I’m really not seeing anyone kiddo.” She informed him but stood anyway, making her way to the living room, Tenn not far behind.

And there, on the coffee table, was a wrapped bouquet of different purple flowers.

“Who sent this?”

“I don’t know. Someone knocked on the door and when I opened it there was no one. Just these flowers.” He smiled. “They’re pretty, though.”

“Yeah, they are.”

“Read the card!”

Violet turned to him. “What?”

“There’s usually a card somewhere. Haven’t you ever gotten flowers before?”

“Yes, I have, shut up.” Flushed, she stalked over to the bouquet. Violet didn’t know enough about flowers to tell you what kind they were, but Tenn was right. They were certainly pretty.

Sure enough, she saw a small envelope tucked inside the bouquet. She pulled it out.

 

_Violet_

 

Frowning, she opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

 

_Violet,_

_Thank you. You didn’t have to help me, but you did. I’ll never forget it, or you._

_I owe you._

_Sorry about the floor!_

_\- Clementine_

_p.s. the gun wasn't loaded_

Fucker.

No, not fucker. Clementine. Violet beamed. It suited her. Really well, actually. She’d tried to imagine a name for her mystery not-quite-mugger but nothing had really fit.

Clementine.

“Well? Who’s it from?!”

She reigned in her facial expression before turning to Tenn. “Someone I know from work. No big deal, okay?”

Tenn frowned. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” A thought occurred to the blonde, her smile quickly returning.  “Hey Tenn, can you fetch me my phone? I need to call Louis real quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I am not a doctor. 
> 
> I thought I'd try something a little different from summer romance au. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> if you have an au prompt feel free to leave it in the comments or message me on my tumblr!
> 
> iehm.tumblr.com
> 
> It's my side blog specifically for twdg so i dont post much but im there i promise :')


End file.
